An Electric Flame of Emotions
by MasterClass60
Summary: Pikachu is feeling depressed after his poor performance in battle. Braixen decides to help cheer him up. Will her efforts pay off? Disclaimer-I own nothing.


I've been busy recently, so updates aren't as constant as I wanted them to be. Plus, I'm busy trying to figure out how I want to do the chapters the way I want them to. The sooner I can perfect them, expect them to show up. For now, enjoy this new Pikachu x Braixen oneshot. Also, when you get the opportunity, check out my contestshipping oneshot.

It was the day after Ash's Snowbelle City battle. It was a tight clincher, but with the help of Ash-Greninja, Ash pulled out a massive win over Mega Abomasnow. However, the battle did leave its mark as Pikachu was depressed. As much as it knew that Avalugg was powerful, Pikachu thought that it could at least take it out before getting taken out by Abomasnow. However, its hopes were diminished when it was hit with stone edge. Even though Talonflame ended up getting it back, Pikachu still felt bad. Once everyone healed up, Clemont prepared a huge feast to celebrate Ash's chance at competing at the Kalos league. Everyone was enjoying the food as Clemont's and Serena's pokemon praised their buddies for an awesome battle and chatted the night away. However, Pikachu was in no mood to chat with anyone or eat. All it took was a smile from his crush Braixen and he developed an appetite, but still didn't want to talk. After dinner, when Ash decided to do an extra training session with Greninja and Talonflame, just to get them in shape for the upcoming Kalos league. Pikachu was still in a lousy mood and didn't want to join in training, much to Ash's surprise. Chespin tried to talk to Pikachu, but all it got as a result was a tail slap to the noggin. Pancham tried to talk to Pikachu, but it got a thunderbolt as a result. The trainers got an eye on this as Ash tried to get Pikachu to calm down. Pancham then fired a dark pulse in anger as Pikachu dodged it. It then angrily used thunderbolt as Pancham dodged it. However, the thunderbolt ended up hitting Serena's hat, frying it to a crisp. This behavior shocked everyone as Pikachu just walked inside the pokemon center, still fuming. Serena held the now burnt hat, a bit upset as Ash apologized for Pikachu's sudden behavior. Serena says,"It's fine. Thought it is a bit weird. Pikachu is normally never like this." Ash says,"I'll try to talk to it before bed." What no one knew was that Braixen saw and understood why the electric mouse was taking its anger out on everyone.

When everyone was inside, Ash decided to talk to Pikachu about why it was acting the way it was. On the bed it was sleeping on, he says,"Pikachu, you're usually never like this. I know you've been mad before, but this is totally new and I don't like it." Pikachu felt the same way, but it couldn't help being upset and depressed. As Ash continued, he soon ended with,"Promise me you will relax and not take your anger out on everyone. Ok"? Pikachu nodded in agreement, but only to make the promise and stop the conversation. Later that night, when everyone was asleep, the only one not sleeping was Pikachu, still mad about earlier. Deciding to blow off some steam, he walks out of the room, heading outside. Braixen, who awoke from its slumber, saw Pikachu leave as it got up and followed it. Outside, Pikachu was using thunderbolt on a couple of rocks before transferring into an electro ball. Before it could attack again, it heard someone watching as it turned and saw Braixen watching with worry. She says,"Pikachu, I'm worried. I know you better than anyone. This isn't how you usually act. If something is bothering you, you can tell me and anyone else. So, what exactly has gotten you in such a sour mood"? Pikachu sighed and says,"The reason why I feel like using thunderbolt on anyone who annoys me is because...I'm upset about the battle yesterday. I really wanted to beat Avalugg so Ash and Greninja can knock out Abomasnow in one shot. Instead, as the weakling that I am, I get knocked out by a single stone edge. A single! Freaking! Stone edge! I was supposed to be strong and instead, I mess up big time! Even Talonflame lasted longer in battle than I did! I have the most experience out of all of us and today's battle made me look like I was a beginner! Why does tthis always happen to me"?! Pikachu then started to break down into tears as he hugged Braixen with tears flowing. Braixen kept Pikachu close as she kept saying,"It's ok Pikachu, it's ok." Soon, Pikachu seemed to calm down as he looked up to the fire fox and smiled with his tears disappearing.

He looked up at her ruby eyes and says,"Thank you very much. I really needed someone to comfort me. You know, I don't think I would still be this sane if you haven't followed me." Braixen smiled at him and says,"No problem Pika. Anything for a fellow friend." Soon, both pokemon returned inside the pokemon center and went back into the room everyone was asleep in. Braixen and Pikachu cuddled up together on the floor and fell asleep underneath the moonlight. By morning, when the trainers awoke, Ash and Serena saw that both of their starters were cuddling together on the floor, smiling in their slumber. When they woke up and saw their trainers curious about how they both were sleeping on the floor, they just smiled and chirped a good morning to them. Who knew such an eventful night can lead to a budding couple in the making?


End file.
